Thomas Johns Mankey (1824-1872)
|long_name=Thomas Johns Mankey |birth_year=1824 |birth_month=08 |birth_day=20 |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |birth_notes=his obit. says he as born "at Portsmouth, in the county of Cornwall" |death_year=1872 |death_month=04 |death_day=10 |death_locality=Gawler, South Australia |death_nation-subdiv1=South Australia |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=MANKEY.—On the 10th April, at Gawler, Thomas J. Mankey, aged 47 years. His end was peace. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1849 |wedding1_month=02 |wedding1_day=20 |wedding1_address=St George Church |wedding1_locality=Gawler, South Australia |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=South Australia |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary THE LATE MR. MANKEY. The Rev Mr Lloyd on Sunday evening preached the funeral sermon of our late respected neighbour, taking his text from 'II Timothy, ch. 4, v. 6. 7. 8 The disource, which was of a very interesting character, was listened to with marked attention by a crowded congregation, the preacher's long intimacy with the deceased enabling him to supply a very interesting biographical sketch of the deceased as follows; — ' Mr Thomas J. Mankey, the son of the late Mr James Mankey, was born at Portsmouth, in the county of Cornwall, on the 20th August, 1824. At an early age he was deeply impressed with the importance of true religion, and often thought of ths greatness of God and the the solemnity of eternity. Whilst young he became acquainted with the now sainted Wm. Carvosso. whose deep piety and Chistian character he greatly venerated and and admired. He was accustomed to journey with that good man to his preaching appointments, and on one occasion ventured to express the strong desire which he felt to enjoy the religion which he believed Mr Carvosso experienced. When 14 years of age he was converted to God andifrom that period to the end of his life he gave abundant evidence of deep and decided piety. Even in his youth he was regarded and often characterized by the young people as a thorough Methodist. When his apprenticeship with Mr N. Goodman expired he immigrated to Australia, arriving at Port Adelaide in 1848 From thence he porceeded to Gawler, where he settled as one of the earliest tradesman of the town. At the early period of the town's history Mr Mankey found no Methodist Church formed, nor any place of worship connected with the denomination. Het therefore identified himself with the St George's Church Sabbath school and there continued as a teacher till the following November. At that period the Wesleyan Church was organised in the town, and Mr Mankey, with the familv of the late Mr Jones and a few others, composed its members. Mr Mankey was an active Christian. He endeavoured to imitate Him who went about doing good, and thus sought to benefit his own generation according to the gift of God. He took a great interest in the young, and hence found a very congenial sphere of labor in the newly formed Sabbath school. Whether empleyed in the capacity of a teacher, visitor, o Superintendent, he tried faithfully and affectionately to discharge the duties of his office Nearly 20 years ago he was appointed a class eader. During the progress of these years a large number of members has been placed under his oversight, some of whom are residing in distant parts of the colony, hnd many are present on this occasion Let all such remember him who was placed over him in the Lord—think of his fervent prayers— his kind and affectionate counsels—and seek to follow him as he followed Christ. Nearly 15 years ago, when the places of worship were multiplying upon the Circuit plan, and the local preachers were unequal to supply this increasing hppointments, Mr Mankey was induced to offer himself as a local preacher, and was most cordially aecepted. His fidelity in this assiduous duty was most commendable, journeying, as he frequently did to Port Gawler on the one hand and to Gumeracha, and even to Monnt Pleasant on the other—regularly attending his appointments in all weathers. His name will be long remembered in the country places of Gawler and the Gumeracha Circuits as one of the best friends of Methodistic enterprise that visited them. Mr Mankey has filled all the offices as a layman, both financial and spiritual, with which the Wesleyan Church could invest him; and it is only paying a just tribute of respect to his memory to say that in each he has been found faithful. When some two years ago it became apparent to him that he would be obliged to scucumb to the most painful and trying necessity of assigning his estate, it was a great trouble to him. His chief concern at the time time was not that his prospects for years were that his family might come to want, or that his own health was irreparable shattered, but chief was lest the cause of Christ, which he so dearly loved, and which he had so zealously labored to promote' might possibly be injured ; and hence all his friends will remember the joy he experiened when his creditors were paid, nd when his fair fame as Thomas J. Mankey, a leader and local preacher in the Wesleyan Churc, stood befoae the world untarnished and unchallenged. As a townsman he was a friend and promoter of all the interests of Gawler. About four years ago the symptoms of the malady which proved fatal first began to show themselvtes. During the long months of suffering he patiently and submissively prepared for his end. He contieued his attendance upon the means of grace as long as he could walk' and only duriug a very few weeks was he compelled to give up ooe of the joys of his life—his association with the people of God in the private means of grace, and the public worship of God in his house. The close of his earthly career was attended with no hurry, nor anxiety about his future safety ; for only a few weeks ago, when suffering from a severn paroxysm of the disease, he said to a friend. ' I have prepared for this before now; I shall soon be with my sister Peneluna.' The last conversation wihch I had with him was on the possibilty of departed spirits being permitted to visit their friends on earth, and of the cave which God takes of fatherless children. He experienced peace and joy to the last. His mind continued fixed upon its blessed centre, and after bidding a last adieu to friends and relatives, and taking a most affectionate and affecting farewell of his dear wife and children, he trusted his all to Christ, and clostd his earthly sojourn with these words, ' I am going home, and I shall see him as he is.' Thus died Thomas Johns Mankey, a faithful witness for Jesus.' :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to South Australia Category:Resided in South Australia